Lakithunder's Power Plant
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Lakithunder decides to provide power to anyone who needs it. By opening his own Power Plant! Amazing how such a thing could have struck!
1. Chapter 1

**Lakithunder's Power Plant**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Boy, it has been a while since I updated anything. I've been so occupied with other things, but I'm back now. I thought I'd make a huge comeback with this. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus is right. The bosses from the 2006 game New Super Mario Bros. ARE neglected. I'm sure Seaside Hill could use another business, right?

* * *

Lakithunder was putting up a Power Plant in the southern part of Seaside Hill, using the lightning from his dark cloud against a lightning rod to provide power to the plant itself. "That should do it. People from all over are gonna want my precious power, and I'll be ready to strike the Seaside Hill market!"

Then, Mummipokey popped out of the ground while Cheepskipper swam by, both of them seeing the huge building in front of them.

"Well I'll be the oldest artifact in my artifact base!" Mummipokey commented, intrigued by the sight in front of him.

"A power plant? Really? This is how he starts a business here?" Cheepskipper stated, unimpressed. "I wouldn't want to feel the hertz from this! Really!"

"Oh you're just jealous because you're a Water boss and I'm a Ground boss." Mummipokey responded to him.

"And now you're bring Pokemon types into this?" Cheepskipper stated.

Lakithunder noticed the two bosses, waving at them as she did. "Oh hey! _Watts_ up you two?"

"Oh not much. But my artifact base business is going great so far." Mummipokey mentioned.

"Don't make electric jokes with me!" Cheepskipper complained. "Just keep that thing away from my floats and my boats!"

Lakithunder gave Cheepskipper an odd glance, then he turned to Mummipokey. "Geez. He didn't have to _blow a fuse_."

Mummipokey couldn't help but laugh heartily as Cheepskipper groaned, much to his annoyance.

"Whatever. But I don't see how Seaside Hill residents are going to want anything to do with this! It's not like there's anyone here that needs power!

"Nonsense! My power plant also sells batteries!" Lakithunder mentioned.

"Oh please. I swear, no one is going to want electric power." Cheepskipper mentioned.

"Oh don't be so unfriendly to your friendly competition just because business at your floats and boat is bad." Mummipokey mentioned to him.

Cheepskipper simply scoffed, ignoring what he heard. "I'm serious! Who would want to buy electricity?"

Silver and Toadette both walked by, taking a break from Pizza Hut as they noticed the new power plant in front of them.

"Oh boy! Electricity!" Toadette claimed in a delightful tone.

"I bet they charge cheaper than that electric company in Station Square!" Silver pointed out.

"You bet we do!" Lakithunder claimed.

"We should tell Vector and the others about this. Come Toadette!" Silver mentioned as he headed back to Pizza Hut, with Toadette following along, skipping merrily.

"Who's we? It's just you! Just like that purple guy and that fish who looks like something out of Mummipokey's Artifact Base!"

"Don't go teasing others' business just cuz you got none!" Mummipokey mentioned.

"Never mind. I have a business to float. Good luck with your power plant. You'll seriously need it." Cheepskipper skipped cheeply away.

"_Shocking_, isn't it?" Lakithunder joked.

"Yes. Don't worry about him. His business is a dud at the moment, so expect him to be cranky right now." Mummipokey mentioned. "Anyway, those artifacts arn't getting any younger! Good luck!" Mummipokey suddenly disappeared into the ground, burrowing his way back to his base.

Lakithunder looked around, waiting for more customers. "I'll give them all _watt_ for!" he claimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lakithunder was busy providing power to those who needed it at his Power Plant, when Chief Chilly walked by, noticing it.

"Do you own this place?" Chief Chilly asked.

"Yes I do." Lakithunder responded. "Wait, arn't you part of the Bully Business Bureau?"

"Yes. I am here to see what is up with what you have." Chief Chilly stated.

"Don't you mean watt is up?" Lakithunder joked.

Chief Chilly simply stared, not in the mood for any electricity puns. "So...is your Power Plant safe?"

Lakithunder nodded his head, then lifted his shades back into place. "Of course it is. Oh, and I even hired a little bit of help!"

Lakithunder moved aside as several Amps flew by, circling around Chief Chilly, then going back to the plant, resuming their jobs.

"Very well then. Carry on." Chief Chilly stated, walking away as two regular Ice Bullies followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lakithunder was using his thunder to recharge his power plant's generators, when an electric lizard walked by, noticing it.

"Cool place you got here, Mr. Storm Cloud guy!" the electric lizard told him.

"Lakithunder quickly noticed him." Hey! I know you! You're one of the new ones! What was your name...oh yeah! Elikteru!"

"Please. Call me Helioptile." says Helioptile, before he suddenly fell over, rubbing his left leg. "Dear Xerneas that _hertz_! That Pancham has really _sparked_ me out!" Helioptile exclaimed. "Anyway, can I be of help? It will help to get the word out of me and my friends Gogoat, Fletching and Pancham."

"What can you do?" Lakithunder asked him.

"I'll show you." Helioptile suddenly used Parabola Charge on one of the power plant's rods, charging it up even more as it healed him from the battle he had with Pancham earlier.

"Ok. I'll give you a chance to _dazzle_ me." Lakithunder offered.

"Thanks. You won't regret it!" Helioptile agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lakithunder was powering up his plant as usual, with Helioptile helping along as Speedy Gonzales suddenly swooped in. "Hey, do any of you know where the godforsaken Pizza Hut is?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I come from a region that's not Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova!" Helioptile mentioned.

"Ay never mind! I'll find it myself!" Speedy claimed as he zoomed off.

"Wow. He was really _charged up_ with eagerness." Lakithunder stated.

"Yeah. Lets hope he doesn't _short out_ though." Helioptile mentioned.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Putting a speedy mouse into this? What is this? An electric fiesta? Also, this chapter in particular was short! At least it has no fetishism."_


	5. Chapter 5

Lakithunder roamed around Seaside Hill, looking for anyone who might need power delivered to them.

"Is there anyone here who needs power delivered to them?" Lakithunder impatiently exclaimed, accidently striking lightning from his gray cloud over Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor, which hit a bag of unpopped popcorn, instantly popping it to perfection as Lakithunder floated away, completely unaware of what he did as Petey Piranha came by and saw the bag of popped popcorn.

"Eh?" Petey rubbed his head in confusion.

"Oh never mind. Someone will need it eventually. I'll just go back to see how things are going." Lakithunder decided as he headed in the opposite direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Lakithunder was busy trying to connect two electric wires together, when suddenly the DeLorean popped out of nowhere, with Emmet Brown stepping out.

"Great Scott! It's you! The famous power plant owner!" Emmet exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Lakithunder asked.

"I need 1.21 Gigawatts of electricity to power the time machine so I can get back to the future!" Emmet demanded.

Lakithunder took out a calculator and did the math. "That'll be 121,000 Pokedollars!"

"Great Scott!" Emmet exclaimed, flabbergasted by the amount. "1.21 Hundred Grand in Pokedollars! How am I ever gonna come up with that kind of money?"

Lakithunder shrugged. "How should I know? You're the one who came here!"

"That's it!" Emmet declared. "I just have to go back and stop myself from coming here!"


	7. Chapter 7

Lakithunder was providing power to a pair of Pichu, of which one was male and the other was female.

"Thank you, Mr. Lakithunder!" The male Pichu told him.

"Yeah! You're the _brightest_!" complemented the female Pichu.

Lakithunder smiled as he watched the two Pichu walk off in satisfaction. "Well _watt_ do you know!" he stated.

Helioptile walked up to Lakithunder. "Yeah. Listen, Laki. I don't know if some of our customers are happy with all these electric puns you keep coming up with.

"Nonsense!" Lakithunder sparked. "Some of our customers may be a bit too _rubbery_ in taste, but that's not going to _short_ us out!"

"Ha ha." Helioptile sarcastically remarked. "This might _overload_ fast. Just saying."


	8. Chapter 8

Lakithunder and Helioptile were chatting with each other while working to power up the Power Plant some more.

"So anyway, if you're interested, maybe one day you can come to the Kalos region!" Helioptile mentioned.

Lakithunder's eyes brightened with interest. "Really? So that's your home region?"

Helioptile nodded. "Yeah. It's based on France, and the Eiffel-Tower-resembling tower of the Kalos region is in Lumiose City! You can even ride Gogoat there!"

"Wow." Lakithunder stated.

Helioptile looked at Lakithunder's cloud. "Of course, you have a storm cloud that floats. So you don't need to do that."

"Better for me." Gogoat stated, being in front of the power plant unexpectedly.

All of a sudden, Xerneas appeared in the area. "Gogoat! You must come back to Kalos immediately!"

Gogoat sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Someone in Lumiose City wants to ride you." Xerneas mentioned.

Gogoat face hoofed himself in detest. "Again?"

"Yes. Come along. I don't want to have to get Arceus over here."

Gogoat sighed as he got next to Xerneas.

"Wait! Do either of you want any power before you go? Maybe you can use it to _power up_ yourselves!" Lakithunder called out, but sadly, Xerneas and Gogoat were instantly gone. "Darn. _Sparked out_ again."

"That's ok! We'll _recharge_!" Helioptile cleverly stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Lakithunder thought to himself as he charged up his power plant some more. "What if the other edibles sold around Seaside Hill were charged up? What if they all were given a shocking taste?"

"Are you talking about enhancing the taste of tacos, soggy pretzels, lemonade and popcorn?" Helioptile asked.

Lakithunder nodded in agreement. "Yes!"

"Are you crazy? Lemonade and soggy pretzels use water, which should not mix with electricity." Helioptile warned.

"But tacos and popcorn do not!" Lakithunder pointed out, pointing his finger out.

Helioptile raised his hand in warning. "Don't go crazy, thunder dude."

Lakithunder thought for a moment. "Yeah you're right. What am I thinking? We'll probably never be as juicy as those food businesses."

"On the bright side, Mummipokey and Cheepskipper's businesses don't seem to be so juicy either." Helioptile mentioned.

"Whatever. We do what we do." Lakithunder decided, resuming the maintenance of his power plant.


	10. Chapter 10

Toadette walked by, stopping in front of Lakithunder, who was charging up his power plant as usual to maintain it.

"Hey Mr. Lakithunder! Did you hear?" Toadette stated.

Lakithunder turned, noticing the cute, pink mushroom girl. "Hear what?"

"They're opening up a new burger joint over at the Ocean Palace!"

Lakithunder rubbed his chin. "They are? Can't say I'm _shocked_. I'll be there."

Lakithunder closed down his power plant, heading towards the Ocean Palace as Toadette watched.

"Those electricity puns of his arn't as _juicy_ as they are to Electric types." Toadette sighed, rubbing her head.


	11. Chapter 11: Gigi and Merri

The two anthropomorphic jellyfish sisters, Gigi and Merri from the Beanbean Kingdom walked by Lakithunder and his power plant.

"Gosh, what is all this?" Gigi asked.

Lakithunder took notice of the two jellyfish girls and their sexy figures. "Why hello ladies. _Shocking_ to meet you!"

Gigi and Merri both tilted their heads, not impressed by Lakithunder's electricity pun. "Umm...nice to meet you too?" Merri cautiously stated.

Gigi rubbed her slim stomach. "Those tacos that the purple guy sold us were great! Who knew there were many great things outside the Beanbean Kingdom?"

Merri rubbed her own stomach, groaning in pain. "Yeah, but boy were they spicy!" Merri pointed out. "Dear Bean God my stomach feels like it's on fire!"

"Oh don't be such a bean child, Merri! The spiciness adds to the flavor!" Gigi mentioned, loving the spicy taste for seemingly unknown reasons. Then, Gigi's stomach growled loudly at her. "But boy, do they make me gassy! Just like all the types of beans in the Beanbean Kingdom!"

Feeling a load of gas brewing in her butt, Gigi bent over, farting loudly as a big flame erupted from her sexy anthropomorphic jellyfish butt, making Merri blush, feeling embarassed for Gigi while Gigi sighed of relief. "Oh yeah. That feels so good!" Gigi let out another loud fiery poot. "I like to call it: The Firefart ability!"

Merri clapped her jellular hands. "Ooh! Good one!" Merri's stomach suddenly growled at her, making her gasp as a loud fart came out of her sexy butt in the form of lightning, which zapped the power plant behind her, charging it up.

"Hey!" Lakithunder noticed that Merri's electric back blasts were giving his plant more power. "Do that again!"

Merri bent down, a loud electric fart that shot towards a nearby rod charged the plant to full power. "Wow! I'm one shockingly sexy jellyfish!"

Gigi giggled. "Good one, Merri! Now I get that joke!"

Merri giggled, letting out a cute little poot that came out as a small burst of electricity. "This is what I like to call: the Thundertoot ability!"

"Thanks for the extra power, green jellyfish lady!" Lakithunder stated. "Would you like to work for me at my plant?"

"Oh, umm..." Merri thought for a moment. "Let me get back to you on that!"

Gigi and Merri walked away, their butts tooting out fire and thunder respectively with each step.


	12. Chapter 12

Chief Chilly literally dropped by Lakithunder's Power Plant, falling from the sky while Lakithunder was managing his power plant as usual.

"Oh hey, if it isn't Chief Chilly of the Bully Business Bureau. It's a _shocking_ surprise to see you here." Lakithunder stated.

"Relax, I'm not here to issue any warnings or that your business is in jeopardy. Actually, I am here to ask you something."

"And _watt_ is it?" Lakithunder asked.

"Has anyone ever actually benefitted from this power plant of yours?"

Lakithunder thought, rubbing his chin. "Hmm, I don't recall that. All that I seem to have done so far is charge it up."

"Exactly. No one, not even you, have ever even spoken of or heard of anyone that has benefitted from you plant. Everyone in fanfics these days is always out on adventures or hanging out in outside areas. No one ever seems to be indoors or in areas where machines, generators or other appliances that can get power from a power plant are. Do you understand?"

Lakithunder took in all of Chief Chilly's words. "Yes. I get it. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh it's not you. It's the author. He should fix this problem. You should hope he does. See how it doesn't involve you?"

Then, Dr. Eggman flew by in his Eggmobile. "Hey, Im building a new doomsday device to destroy Sonic, and I don't have enough power to power it. I could use your power plant. I'll even pay you in Pokedollars that I exchanged some rings for."

"Very well! I'll bring power to you right away." Lakithunder stated.

"Ok good luck!" Chief Chilly jumped up, disappearing into thin air.


	13. Chapter 13: At last, customers!

Lakithunder returned from a large thunderstorm that took place somewhere over the distant ocean far from Seaside Hill, surprised to see a group of customers holding electrical appliances, all of them consisting of Koopas, Troopas, the Princess and the others.

"Are you all here because you want to buy my energy?" Lakithunder asked.

All of the customers nodded in agreement.

Lakithunder sighed of relief, dyeing grateful that his power plant was becoming more popular. "Well _watt_ are you waiting for? Pay up and watch me bring power to you!"

All of the customers lined up, placing money on a counter that Lakithunder set up next to the plant.

"All right then, watch this!" Lakithunder hovered over his plant, a bolt of lightning coming down from his dark cloud, powering up the plant as it started shooting lightning at everyone's electric appliances, batteries somehow appearing in some of them as they all powered up.

"Thank you for choosing my power plant for all your power needs! Glad I could _brighten_ up your day!" Lakithunder announced. "Finally, some business." he sighed.

Chief Chilly watched from the side, nodding his head in approval as he jumped into the air, disappearing as Lakithunder noticed him.

Then, Toadette appeared, seeing the group of satisfied customers. "Wow. Looks like more people are using your power!"

"Yes, thanks to you telling more people about my plant!" Lakithunder stated. "Thanks again!"

Toadette smiled. "You're welcome!" she responded with glee.


	14. Chapter 14

A group of Amps floated up to the power plant.

"We could use your power." One of the Amps stated.

"Yeah. So we can shock some sexy plumbers before they either shrink or fall out of the world!" Another Amp stated.

Lakithunder smiled. "Excellent! Go right ahead! Help yourself."

Each of the Amps spat out several gold coins for Lakithunder as they each attached to the power plant, charging themselves up, all of them smiling.

Lakitnder rubbed his chin. "You know, I should probably start selling batteries. There are a lot of folks out there with portable electric devices that use batteries. This way, I cold satisfy more than just Amps and Electric-types."

"We don't need batteries!" One of the Amps yelled, literally being full of power.

"I know. I meant for people who actually need them. It wouldn't _shock_ them to try it!"

"Way to _amp_ up your plant." Another Amp joked.

Lakithunder crossed his arms, satisfied. "That's a good one. I'll make note of it."


	15. Chapter 15

Lakithunder was floating through the area, when he came across five Sumo Bros walking back and forth, performing shikos by stomping their feet on the platforms which cause lightning to come down and spread across the ground for a moment.

Lakithunder watched the Sumo Bros doing their thing, getting an idea as he rubbed his chin. "Now there's a new way I could attain power." he floated over to the group of Sumo Bros, who stopped and glanced at Lakithunder.

"Yeah, what is it you want?" One of the Sumo Bros asked.

"How would you like an opportunity to provide to me the power I could use to satisfy other people who don't have it and are willing to buy it?" Lakithunder asked. "All you have to do is keep doing what you do once I set things up."

"What's in it for us?" Another Sumo Bro asked as the other four Sumo Bros looked at Lakithunder.

Lakithunder was back at his power plant, sipping tea along with King Bob-omb and Goomboss as he watched the Sumo Bros hitting Luigi with their lightning attacks, who was strapped to a rod below a platform as the lightning zapped Luigi and increased power in the plant.

"Talk about group satisfaction." King Bob-omb stated.

"Yeah. We're happy and they're happy because Luigi is being tortured, and you're happy because of the extra power you're getting." Goomboss mentioned.

Lakithunder nodded. "Yes. But don't worry. I'll get him down from there. _Eventually_."


	16. Chapter 16

"What would you say if I told you that I could power the entire town of Edisaes?" Lakithunder asked Mr. Resetti.

"Sure. We could use the power, as long as you don't ever reset it!" Mr. Resetti exclaimed.

"Great! I'll have your town running with power soon enough." Lakithunder finished.

Mr. Resetti nodded. "That's very good. You didn't use an electric pun that time."

Lakithunder glanced outward. "My customers complain about those puns all the time. Apparently they're annoying. But still, old habits die hard."

"You have customers now? That pink mushroom girl knows how to _shockwave_ your business."

Lakithunder shook his head. "Wow. Those electric puns _are_ bad."

Mr. Resetti yelped in rage. "Are you kidding? Even if the one I just used _is_ bad, it doubles as a good metaphor for getting the word out, so to speak. You should try it out.

Lakithunder crossed his arms. "Don't you have a job to do? People might spam the reset button."

Mr. Resetti simply growled in response, going back underground and tunneling back to Edisaes.


	17. Chapter 17

Uncle Grandpa popped up in front of the power plant. "Good Morning!" he stated.

Lakithunder turned around. "Don't do that! You shocked me!"

"Just get us some power before that horrible, completely random and totally inexplicably horrible pun of yours makes me want to eat you!" Belly Bag exclaimed.

Lakithunder shrugged as Uncle Grandpa floated up to the power plant, touching one of the electrical wires, which shocked Uncle Grandpa to the point where he simply disappeared, as if the shock completely vaporized him.

"Some morning that was." Lakithunder thought to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

"So how's the power plant business going, Lakithunder?" Toadette asked as she approached the Power Plant.

"Sparking!" Lakithunder responded.

"That's good I guess..." Toadette sighed indifferently, not being fond of Lakitnder'a electric puns

"It's just too bad that that train with the big piece of talking coal inside is not an electric train. I could make and sell train batteries, which could brighten my profits!"

"But what about all the other trains that pass through that train station?" assumed Toadette.

Lakithunder shook his head. "What other trains? The one with the talking coal seems like the only one that ever comes through."

Toadette placed her hand on her chin. "Really? Maybe that's because there are no other trains that have any reason to come through." she shrugged. "Aw well. Good luck with your business!"

Toadette walked away, possibly back to Waluigi's new white taco stand, leaving Lakithunder to think about what to do next.


	19. Chapter 19

Lakithunder was in the Animal Crossing Town of Edisaes, speaking with Isabelle who was at her desk, wearing her work uniform.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't seem to recall any record of power being used from the power plant that you are currently operating." Isabelle mentioned with a frown.

Lakithunder placed his hand over his face. "There's a _shock_." he muttered. "Are you sure you didn't miss anything?"

Isabelle nodded. "I'm sure. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Lakithunder shook his head in dismay. "No thanks. It's bad enough my bad puns are hurting my business. I just can't help myself. Oh well. _Shock_ you later."

Lakithunder floated outside without another word.


End file.
